


Do I End Up Happy?

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6831964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino could see the future. It was not so bright when they're together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do I End Up Happy?

Nino had seen this coming. He had _foreseen_ it, times and times again, and yet he still couldn't help himself from getting involved—from knocking Aiba's heart and letting himself into Aiba's life. He always fooled himself by insisting that their future together might change into a brighter one if they were persistent enough, but deep down he had always known that nothing could change what was written.

Nino knew that he should have avoided crossing Aiba's path immediately. He was well aware, that the longer they kept this going, the more painful it would be for Aiba. But he just couldn't bring himself to stay away from Aiba. He just couldn't. It was just that it felt so _right_ , it was almost like it could probably be fated—except it was _not_. And it made him couldn't stop lying to himself that he would end everything after another day with Aiba. And another day. And another day.

And when Nino realized it, it was all too late.

Too late.

So very late.

The Aiba that he had in front of him now was the torn Aiba. The frayed Aiba whose soul had been marred the moment Nino said the truth; that they couldn't be together. Nino could see every inch of light dimming away from those pair of eyes. He could feel the agony. The harrowing sadness. The helplessness. The acceptance.

It was like an eternity had been spent in total silence when finally Aiba asked with a little smile and littler voice, “At least—”

Nino's heart clenched because he already missed that sound coming out from Aiba's mouth.

“—can you tell me, do I end up happy?”

Nino's breath stopped as his focus shifted from the voice to the message it carried. He took a while to take in the question after it ran through his ears. He shuddered. His fist was balled as he considered what to say.

Aiba waited with his eyes on Nino; hopeless, empty, and begging.

Finally, looking at the man who still forced himself to smile despite everything, he answered, “You do.”

And that was the first—and the _last_ —time that Nino had ever lied to Aiba.  



End file.
